E is for Eternity
by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha
Summary: Asano noticed how fixated Karma is with the sky and is curious to know why. Bitch-sensei was right…One of the stupidest things an assassin could've done was killing their feelings along with their target. And Karma felt as if he did just that. Alternatively, a look at Karma's not so wholesome feelings as being the only 3-E class member being at Kunugigaoka High.


_A short fic about Karma's feelings being the only E-class student in Kunugigaoka high._

* * *

The sky.

Every day, Asano noticed that Karma would always gravitate to it without fail…During boring classes, Asano would discretely turn behind to see that his rival's mercury eyes never tore away from the blue horizon that stretched out outside. At first he was disapproving, were the rolling clouds that interesting compared to algebra and physics?

Well, given that the redhead probably already went over the topic twice before high school started and could probably do the toughest of the questions in the topic with eyes closed, it's no surprise that Karma would be bored.

But…

No…He still had that bored delinquent expression he knew so well…But, his eyes…There was something he couldn't quite decipher…

The salmon headed genius turned his head forward, tuning back into the teacher's lecture.

During lunch, Asano would spot him just laying on one of the branches of the Sakura trees dotting the school, still looking at the sky. With a strawberry milk carton straw still hanging out of his lightly frowning mouth, he would stay in that position until recess ended. Sometimes, he would briefly send something from his phone before lowering it down and resume his cloud watching.

Sometimes, the genius would just watch in silence from his seat in the front as Karma hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and march out of the classroom without care; even if it was only after 2nd period. He never bothered to try and find out where he went, though his guess was probably the arcade in town, terrorizing the stupid high school goons crawling around.

* * *

The sky…

Karma didn't need to search long and hard to figure out why the sky was so dear to him now. How could it not?

It was the home of the cresent moon that started it all, his year in class 3-E. His year with that so called monster. The year he became an assassin, a killer.

It was the first thing he saw after Koro-sensei murdered his stagnant bloodlust during his reckless assassination attempt.

Where him and the E class had flown together in one of Karasuma-sensei's free running class.

And finally… It was where Koro-sensei had gone, after they killed him…Despite it being all but a few months ever since Nagisa pushed that blade through Koro-sensei's heart, somehow it felt like it was only yesterday.

At the memories, Karma couldn't suppress a sigh. It was one of those days, where he felt too lazy to sit through the remainder of his classes. He had left during lunch, loitering around town before deciding to go up to the mountain where their satellite campus was located. He didn't feel like going home just yet.

He trekked up leisurely, taking his time. Nothing much had changed aside from some vegetation growth. Once he reached the old building, he felt a sense of coming home. It was a bit dusty from being unused, but he knew his ex-classmates made the effort to come up here and keep the area clean at least fortnightly. Whoever was free that week was more than happy to do so, now that the campus and building was now their responsibility.

He slided the wooden door open, a puff of dust sprinkling down on his deep red hair and dark blazer but he ignored it. It smelled musty but still, there was familiarity as well. He wasted no time in walking towards his old desk and plopping his bag on the table.

Karma pulled the chair back and sat down, facing the empty classroom spread in front of him and ending with the empty blackboard. It used to be filled with his 3-E classmates, always noisy and boisterous with their interactions with each other and also Koro-sensei's annoying laugh. The silence was a stark difference.

He could still clearly picture the scene from that night even if his vision was blurry from his tears. Beautiful glowing orbs floating gracefully upwards to the night sky after Koro-sensei's body disintegrated. Secretly, he thought it would Be nice to act as if that was where that pervy octopus had stayed, watching them from above.

He sighed again, dimly noting that he did that a lot these few weeks. He stretched his arms up a bit before laying his head on the desk with his arm as a makeshift pillow, facing the large windows on his left side.

Bitch-sensei was right…One of the stupidest things an assassin could've done was killing their feelings along with their target.

And Karma felt as if he did just that.

Slowly, he began to drift off into a nap…

* * *

By the time Karma woke up, it was around an hour before school would've ended. Taking into consideration of the time he would take on the trek down the mountain, he would still be on time.

Lazily, he stood up, pushing the chair back with a creak. He didn't bother to push it back as he walked towards the door. Suddenly, his steps halted, momentarily pausing in front of the blackboard. The redhead seemed to be considering something, his eyes unreadable.

His hand reached forward to pick up a short chalk from the bottom frame of the blackboard and began to write something at the corner.

After he was done, he placed back the chalk where he found it and walked out, shutting the sliding door behind him.

He pulled out his phone, noticing that their 3-E class group chat started to be lively now that some of them are in their final period and approaching the time to go home.

* * *

The next Saturday, a certain bluenette walked into the same classroom while carrying some brooms, mops and other cleaning equipment. He noted that he was early, and that Sugino, Kanzaki and Kayano, wouldn't arrive for quite some time.

He dropped them on the teacher's desk before wiping some of his perspiration from his forehead. Nagisa smiled in approval. Getting new cleaning equipment was the right thing to do, some of the older ones they stored in the shed behind the campus was starting to get too old to use.

"Ah…But it's a chore dragging them alone all the way up…Even though Sugino promised to bring more soon..." He chuckled to himself as he picked out a feather duster from the things that he brought and turned around to dust the top of the blackboard. Might as well get started!

He worked silently, only the soft rustlings of his clothes and the feather duster was heard. As he was dusting, the small bluenette's eyes caught something at the corner of the blackboard.

He let his hand slowly dropped before inspecting the small drawing closer. It couldn't be bigger than his hand!

It was a simple yet neatly drawn of a creature. It had a big bulbous head and robes. There was a tiny graduation cap on top of his head while his face was dominated by a large grin and two tiny dots for eyes.

Nagisa's gaze softened, seeing the caricature of their former teacher grinning back at him. How could he ever hope to erase that…?

He turned around, smiling warmly at the empty class…He could only think of one person who would come all the way up here and would leave a drawing like that…

He walked towards the desk of his best friend at the back of the class, lightly trailing his fingers on it. Sure enough, it wasn't as dusty as the others, meaning that the owner had been there not too long ago. He could barely make out faint lines among the dust on the table. The outline suggested someone had his hand outstretched, possibly overhanging from the desk.

"Man that Karma…" He chuckled, withdrawing his hand, "What was he thinking, sleeping here…?"

His smiled slightly loosened as it filled with something more akin to sadness as he thought of his best friend…Karma…He's all alone now huh…

Everyone had someone from E-class sharing the same school as them, except for the redhead. He alone decided to stay in Kunugigaoka, entering their high school in a new campus a few blocks away from the main junior high campus.

While he understood his reasons for doing so, he also understood that no one would've wanted to stay after the treatment they received from their peers. Regardless of the absence of Asano the senior.

He himself goes to the same school as Kanzaki who transferred at the second intake.

Okuda, Yada, Nakamura and surprisingly, Terasaka enrolled in a school together which had links with several international universities, to raise their chances of being able to study overseas.

Isogai, Maehara, Hazama, Takebayashi and Kataoka in a public school which still had well rounded, diverse programs.

Mimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Okajima and Kayano were in an arts school together focussing on media, visual arts, photography and theatre respectively.

Okano, Kimura and Sugino are in a school together with very well-funded sports programmes that will surely hone their skills.

Muramatsu, Kurahashi, Chiba and Hayami are together as well.

While finally, Itona, Yoshida and Hara enrolled in a school focussing on technical programs.

Nagisa kept silent as he began to walk back to the front, continuing his work. Maybe…He should invite Karma to hang out some time…

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of footsteps creaking the old wooden flooring, and also a familiar voice calling out as the door slid open.

"Nagisa~! I got the things we need," Sugino held up plastic bags of items. Behind him, Kayano waved while Kanzaki gave him a polite little bow. Both girls were carrying some items as well, mostly snacks for them after they finished.

Nagisa smiled, matching the grin of the baseball fan in front of him, "Hey Sugino, Kayano, Kanzaki. Come on in. Let's get started,"

* * *

 _That's all for now~_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _1) I apologize if Karma seems OOC or I got things wrong in regards of Japan's education system. I tried my best to be as accurately as possible while still keeping to the plans I have :)_

 _2) Hopefully, this fic won't be too long, I'm going in pretty much blind so we'll see how it goes. Though I don't think it'll receed 5 chapters._

 _Next chapter:_ Asano wondered how his rival managed to actually be...Calm...

 _ **"Unliked you, 2nd place, I had to have people to teach me basic respect for others...One of them is you...And the other? He died with the world thinking he's a monster,"**_


End file.
